


Twisted Fates

by AspenDrake



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: But now I will too, Don't worry, It's between Jazz and I, M/M, This is part of a contest, Title needs work, Will try to update on Monday, another high school au, give me suggestions, she'll still update, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake
Summary: So, Jazz and I had an argument about who could get the most comments, kudos, and views. So, here's the first chapter of my story, which I will update every Monday and then whenever through the week. It's just going up on Sunday so that I have it. Anyways, it's another High Schol AU, so go me, or whatever. Sorry, it's short, I just wanted it up sooner rather than later. The next chapter will be longer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, AO3 just ate my line breaks! Why?

Craig rather liked his high school, but he really enjoyed getting home and playing games for YouTube with his friends. He had heard that over the summer, he and a bunch of friends would be moving, probably to different parts of the country. The only one who had not said anything about moving was H2O Delirious, but he tended to remain quiet over such matters. According to Craig’s parents, he was moving to a small town in North Carolina. 

 

Tyler hated how his classmates always teased him because of how tall he was. His friends who played games online with him had stated that if anything happened to him, all seven or so of them would find him and beat up the jerks. When he heard that he was moving, he was both relieved and angered. Relieved because he would be away from this group of jerks, and angry because then there would be one, more bullies, and two, about a week where he couldn’t talk to his friends. He had told them he was moving, but hadn’t told them where he was moving to. He knew, however, that he was moving to some town in North Carolina.

 

Marcel screamed in rage as one of his classmates grabbed his bag and held it above his head. His yell was loud enough to scare the jerk into dropping the bag. The dark-skinned teen huffed irritably and resumed walking home. Maybe a round of Gmod Sandbox would help. His internet friends were never like the morons he dealt with on a weekly basis.On the bright side, he was moving all the way across the country to a new town in North Carolina.

 

Brock trembled slightly as the kid next to him continued to chatter about some new horror game. He really hated that genre of anything. The girl continued on, not noticing his obvious fear. A lot of things scared him, but whenever his friends were talking, he felt comfortable and maybe confident that he was okay. He really hated moving, however. That was why when his parents told him they were moving to North Carolina, he had a full-blown panic attack.

 

Evan was a pretty happy guy. He and two other people were moving to the US. Evan had no clue where the other friends were moving to, but he was going to North Carolina. The foreigners moving were his online friends Daithi de Nogla, and Brian. Lui, Nogla’s friend, was moving somewhere from California. For the most part, Evan had a pretty good time at school, so he really didn’t see a need for the move, but he wasn’t going to complain.

 

Jonathan, AKA H2O Delirious, had a mixed reaction to the news of his friends moving. He was a bit nervous, as that meant a week or so with no connection to most of them. He touched the hockey mask on his face self-consciously. He thought another few minutes and decided that he would play with them as soon as possible, after this stupid math class.


	2. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2. This one is longer to make up for the first chapter. Also, AO3 is eating my line breaks. Does anyone know how to fix this?

Jonathan snickered as he blew up Wildcat, causing the other players to start laughing. Vanoss and Mini Ladd weren’t making any noise, just an occasional wheeze or gasp for air. Wildcat was screaming in a high-pitched voice, mostly drowned out by Moo and Basically both cackling happily. Daithi was trying to say something as Terroriser screeched. Delirious loved the chaotic group of friends. As angry as Wildcat was for now, he knew that the pig-themed teen would soon be laughing about it. 

“Oh, yeah!” Wildcat finally got out. “Bet none of you can do this! NINJA-” Moo screamed as he tried to move farther from Wildcat’s spawn, failing anyways.

“VANISH!” everyone started laughing as they watched the two player models fall back to the ground after hitting the world roof. 

“Got eem!” Basically finally choked out. That just set everyone off laughing again, now punctuated by Wildcat’s loud wheezes.

After another few minutes of laughing, the group finally calmed down enough to hear Daithi screaming, “Would you just look at what I did! Come on! This took me forever and nguyuyuyn!” Delirious saw a large flash on his screen before a death notification appeared. Everyone screamed and fell back into laughter. 

“Well, I’m going to bed since I have to move tomorrow,” Mini announced. The group bid him goodnight and a safe move. Daithi yawned tiredly.

“I should go, too. Night!” he announced loudly. Delirious snickered as Daithi yawned again, making a noise similar to Chewbacca. 

“Go to bed, ya Wookie,” the masked gamer cackled. 

“What’s a Wookie? Is that a rookie?” Daithi asked. 

“It’s like, Chewbacca, dummy,” Terroriser shouted. Daithi made a noise of understanding before signing off. Terroriser sighed and bid the group goodnight before signing off. Then the rest of them signed off, Moo already sounding half asleep. 

Jonathan laughed quietly as he removed his mask for the day. His dark, cool room was comfortable on his scarred face, the burn scars being very heat and light sensitive. One vivid blue eye swept around the room, the other mostly blind. The only thing he could see with that eye was light and dark. 

After changing into his pj’s, he climbed into his bed and lay face-up. He really hated that his friends were moving. The students at his school liked to call him Freddy Kruger, or Jason. He hated it. A comforting blanket was pulled up to a scarred chin and Jonathan went to sleep.

 

“It’s moving day, Brock. Are you ready?” Mrs. Snuckle asked. Brock was already awake and trembling. 

“D-do we have to m-move?” he shakily questioned. His mother sighed.

“We can’t stay here, and your father’s boss offered him a new job in North Carolina. His company also paid for the house. It’s not in a very big town, and it’s not too close to the school, but not too far away. So, yes, we have to move.”

Brock stood up and grabbed his blanket, for comfort on the ride up. The blanket was mostly green with blue moose stitched onto it. Picking up his phone, he noted that it was already 10:25. 

“Okay,” Brock managed. He started inching his way to the door. His blanket now resembled a cape, giving him enough confidence to get out the front door and into the family’s car. Green eyes flitted about as he tried not to hyperventilate. Finally, after an eternity, the car started moving.

 

Across the Northern Hemisphere, seven other people were heading to the same location without knowing. All assumed they were the first to be there. Since they were moving over summer break, they were in contact via Skype as soon as they could, forgetting to mention where they had moved to.

 

A flash of brown hair caught Tyler’s eye. He turned, seeing a teen about 5 and a half foot tall snarling at a group of kids surrounding him. As the giant teen moved to help, the surrounded teen let out a ferocious cry and leapt at the first one, scaling his assailant with the grace and ease of a monkey. Tyler reached the group and used his height to his advantage, catching the kid and holding him at arm’s length. 

“What’s going on here?” a teacher asked, swiftly approaching.

The boy being held by Tyler swung at him viciously and growled.

“This group of jerks stole my stuff and wouldn’t give it back, so I tried to get it and then this giant came and interfered with it!”

Tyler flinched slightly at the word giant, but gently set the boy down.

“Mr. Calibre, we cannot have you fighting other students, no matter if they took your stuff. As it’s the first day, I’ll let you go. As for you,” and here, she turned towards the group of students, “Give him back his stuff.”

The group handed back this ‘Calibre’ kid’s stuff, looking a bit miffed. Tyler watched silently and tried not to draw attention to himself. The tactic worked, as the teacher turned and stalked off towards an impressively loud yell of pure rage. Tyler would have thought it was Basically if not for the odds of two of the group moving to the same place. 

Walking down the hallway, he ran into another student, this one looking like he was going to pass out. When he noticed Tyler, he gave out a small squeak before accidentally dropping his books.

“S-sorry, I d-d-didn’t mean to! I-I’m new here a-and-” the other stopped his nervous ramble when he saw Tyler kneel down to help him pick the fallen books up. 

“No biggie, dude. I’m new, too. The name’s Tyler Smith,” the tall teen offered, extending a hand to the other.

“I-I’m Brock Snuckle,” he responded. Brock felt like he knew that voice from somewhere, but was too scared to be able to figure out where.

Tyler gently offered the large stack of books back, attempting not to scare his new acquaintance. Brock took them and offered Tyler a shaky grin. Another yell sounded from somewhere in the school, most likely from the same student. Brock jumped and accidentally crashed into Tyler, who grabbed him on instinct. As Tyler fell, he twisted so Brock was on top, knowing that if he landed on top, Brock would be flattened. 

Brock lay stunned, listening to the calming heartbeat of Tyler. As Tyler moved to get up, Brock snapped back into awareness and jumped up, now blushing. 

“S-sorry, Tyler,” he quickly stammered. Tyler smiled at Brock kindly.

“No problem, dude, but next time you need a hug, just ask,” Tyler joked. “I’d rather not get acquainted with you and the floor at the same time.”  
Brock nodded. “Deal.”

Now, a different yell sounded, this one deeper and more guttural, so probably from a different person. A new figure appeared in the hallway, a boy shorter than Brock, wearing a hockey mask. 

“Hey, that looks like the mask that YouTuber, H2O Delirious, wears. You a fan?” Tyler asked.

The masked boy canted his head slightly before nodding slowly. 

“Cool, me too!” Tyler grinned. “Of course, I AM WILDCAT is the best!”

“No way,” Brock interjected. “Clearly Moo is the best. I mean, think about it! He’s got that cool laugh!”

“So does Delirious,” Tyler argued. “WILDCAT has the best though, he wheezes.”

“Yeah, and sounds kinda like a goose when he does that. At least Moo just laughs!” Brock replied.

The masked boy seemed amused, if the way he was still watching meant anything.

“What do you think? Moo or WILDCAT?” Tyler asked.

“Delirious,” the boy answered. Tyler almost started laughing.

“Let’s just agree they’re all amazing, yeah? What’s your name? I’m Tyler,” the tall boy asked.

“I’m Brock,” Brock added.

“Jonathan,” the masked boy stated. 

“Nice to meet you,” Tyler responded. “Have you been in the school long?”

Jonathan nodded.

“Great. I need help with my schedule,” Tyler groaned. Brock nodded and pulled out his schedule as Tyler did.

Jonathan looked at them and snickered. “We have all our classes together for now. Come on, I’ll show you to English.”

Tyler and Brock started following the masked boy. Jonathan was glad neither had commented. He hated explaining about his burn scars. Everyone always treated him like he was more fragile because of them, and that always irritated him. Opening the door to first period, he groaned silently as he saw five other new faces staring at him. Yay. Lots of new students and a new teacher. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is out so late. A good friend of mine got into a wreck Friday evening and died Saturday. Until today, the next Friday, I just couldn't bring myself to work on this. I know, I'm sorry, but that was a close friend. Anyways, I felt better now, so I sat down and cranked out the next chapter. When I started this last week, I had maybe 300 words on the page. Now, I got it up to almost 1500. Like I said, this is part of a contest between Jazz and I. We're not sure who's winning, but thank you for your support. Her story is also under my account, as we share one. So, if you want to read it, head on over to High School AU by Aspen Drake and please enjoy. Thank you for reading! Also, please let me know if there's a character or a ship you'd like to see, as I value any input I get. As always, I hope ye enjoyed! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you read a horrible first chapter. If you want to see someone pop up, let me know! Also, let me know if there's anything you want to see! :)


End file.
